Frost King & Ice Queen
by Shine956
Summary: Everyday, all day Jack Frost has a usual routine. Hitting a rut with his simple life, Jack wishes for something new and spontaneous; Alice is that new. After Alice moves though, Jack hits a wall again. Will fate bring these two together again, or will others intervene?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I have decided to make another story! Like my cousin, it will be about Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians. There is a tricky part to my story that I need a little help explaining. I will tell you after you read this!**

The chilling winds carried me over a freshly snow-cover town. Christmas was in a week and I didn't have the heart to disappoint the children. The air held the same bite as the first time I met _her_, years ago.

~Flash back~

The sting of the cold had no affect on me as I did my nightly stroll along the utility poles and wires. The air began to glow with golden grains of sand that sparkled in the wind.

"On time," as I always said, every night, every year. _Same_ _routine as last year,_ I thought bitterly. Change sounded like a luxury right then. I never imagined my silent wish would start a fate that I wasn't about to forget.

The wind carried the faint sound of soft sobs. It was my job as a guardian to protect the children and ensure their safety. I flew to the source of the sound. In the middle of town where the large frozen fountain reigned the cry became louder. Sitting on the edge of the fountain was a child that was rolled up into a ball with a new pair of ice skates beside her. I dropped down and walked closer.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out here this late at night?" I questioned softly. A head of black curls and a runny nose lifted itself above her knees. Teary eyed, the girl sniffled and held herself tighter.

"It's okay! It's me, Jack Frost. Tamer of the winds, King of the cold!" I said excitedly to pull the girl out her ball. I slowly made a snowflake and blew it towards her. She lifted a pink gloved hand and touched it. The snowflake burst into bits of ice which made the girl smile. Her toothy grin was the purest, the smile of a child.

"C'mon, what's your name?"

The girl shyly glanced away.

"A-Alice," she stuttered. I chuckled; _I've found myself a lost Alice!_

"Come here Alice, can you tell me where you live so I can get you back home?" I reached out my hand and warmly smiled at her. Alice nodded, slid off of the ledge, and put her tiny gloved hand in mine.

~Flash back end~

I sighed as I distinctly flew back to her house even though she was long gone. After I had helped her back to her house she told me why she was out over cookies and milk.

'I wanted to practice skating so I could show my mommy and daddy!' I could still hear her excited voice ringing clearly through the silent night. Alice's mother didn't want to bother paying for lessons and her father found it unnecessary altogether. Soon after, every night I would visit Alice and sometimes teach her how to skate. Those were the best days, the days I wasn't doing the same routine, the days were something unexpected could happen. I looked forward to every night then, but one day, she was gone. The night before Alice had seemed a little out of place, but I thought nothing of it other than a bad day. I would never have thought she would move away. I guess, maybe she didn't either. Now I always fly to her house in hopes that she would come back and change my life again, but alas she never did.

That was 8 years ago; Alice would probably be about 18 now. Would she even remember me? Or am I just a fuzzy memory of her child hood? I don't even know anymore.

**So, you see, Jack could have flown out anytime to find Alice, but that wouldn't be a very exciting story now would it? Here's my challenge for the views to make up: Why couldn't Jack see her? What was stopping him? I know it's stupid to ask for help, but I am seriously stuck! Reviews welcomed! Thanks! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate the help I got from some viewers and will try to incorporate their ideas into the story! This is continued off of the last chapter, but from Alice's POV. Jack POVs will typically be shorter because I want to write more from Alice's eyes. I hope you like this chapter!**

The doorbell jingled as another customer walked in with the rush of the cold wind. The sudden chill caused me to hold my arms a little tighter. On the table in front of me was my steaming coffee, but I paid no attention to it while I gazed at the cool window next to me. The delicate frost marks bloomed in various directions and style, but I could a different kind of Frost. Flashes of silvery hair, echoes of an infectious laugh, caring smiles. 8 years later and I can't seem to recall who, I guess, my childhood friend was. I do remember the night we met clearly though.

~Flash back~

"Mommy, c'mon! Grandma bought me these skates; I don't want to waste them!" I whined loudly at our table over a delicious smelling roast.

"Alice, we simply can't afford it! Your grandma wasn't thinking about our financial stance when she bought them. We'll just have to return them."

"But-"

"No buts. Alice, please stop you're acting so selfish!" My mother angrily looked away and began to cut her meat. I pouted and sighed. "Daddy, what do you thin-,"

"Alice, ENOUGH!" my father's raised voice practically shook the house. "I'm tired of listening to you and your mother bickering at each other! We can't afford it, and even if we could I wouldn't allow it. Ice skating is a useless, wasteful past time." I gasped at my father's hurtful words. "E-excuse me," I whispered as I slipped out of chair and ran to my room with streaming tears.

Later that night I couldn't sleep. All I did was stare at the moon shining through my window and illuminating the blades on my skates. I could only imagine me gliding gracefully on ice in an elegant dress that rippled with my movements. I could only imagine. Imagine…

No! I wasn't going to imagine anymore, I was going to do! That night, I snuck out of the house with my white skates.

I soon was in a crystallized forest stumbling my way on a thick sheet of ice. In all of my attempts to glide smoothly, I fell flat on my butt. Rather ungracefully at that. Maybe my dad was right. Maybe this was just a waste of time. I looked up at the full moon but it soon blurred with tears. _I'll return my skates to Grandma._

On my way home my feet ached and my butt stung, I was freezing and tired. I took a rest at the fountain but I was too tired to continue any further. I wrapped myself into a ball and cried. I cried because I was in pain, I cried because I was cold and tired, and I cried because I was lonely.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out here this late at night?" a voice called to me in the night.

~Flash back end~

"Honey? Do you want a refill?" a sunny blonde waitress (with too much red lipstick) asked me sweetly. I looked up at her and smiled.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks," I said as I walked up to the counter to pay.

"Ah, Alice you're here," Coach Mistrel chirped over the sound of scraping skates.

"Finally," my friend Ashley whispered loudly as she winked. I winked back and began to stretch my calves. The cool air of the ice rink filled my lungs as I breathed in deeply before stepping onto the ice. A light push for momentum and I was off.

Ashley slowed her pace and skated next to me, "S'up? It seems odd for you to show up late for practice. Normally you're the first one here! I was beginning to worry."

"Have no fear Ashley; I won't be skipping a practice with the competitions coming up. How's your routine doing?" I gestured towards her. Ashley's bright smile slowly faded. "They might cut out my triple Salchow Jump. I have been working on it nonstop – with improvement – and they know I can do it, but they have their doubts."

"Oh, Ash, no. I saw working on it for a whole practice one day! Let me talk to them,"

"NO! No, it's okay Alice. It's for the best. I don't want the risk of messing up; I can see where they're coming from," Ashley calmed herself and looked at my furrowed eyebrows. "If you keep that look up it's gonna stick and that might look bad in a competition." I smiled and shoved her playfully as we finished our round about the rink.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, we have the list of local competitions and out-of-county competitions. We may have already made suggestions for you so keep that in mind and choose wisely." Coach Mistrel coolly called. I looked at the out-of-county paper where I was suggested. None of them stood out to me until I reached a familiar name:

~Oak County's Doubles Cup~

Held in Oak County December 17th at the

Iced Fountain Rink for ages 14 and above

Routine is minimum 3.30min, maximum 4.15min

All close Counties welcomed

Partners required

My eyes lit like sparks. This was it! Oak County was where I used to live! I had to do this one; it seemed to call me…

"Wow, Alice you wanna do a double tourney?" Ashley looked quizzically at my paper.

I nodded my head slowly with a smile spread across my face. "I'm going to need a partner though," I thought aloud. Oh well, I'll worry about it when the time comes. Right now, I need to practice.

**So what did you think? Leave me some tips, ideas, and suggestions please! **


End file.
